The Misadventures of Akko: The Dense Witch
by EroKaban
Summary: Short stories of Akko being oblivious about romance but mostly focuses on Akko's friends as they struggle with their feelings towards the dense witch. (Akko X Harem)
1. Amanda's Private Lessons

**Amanda's Private Lessons**

* * *

Amanda walked towards an open field, holding her broom on one hand and her witch hat in the other. She glanced back to see an excited witch trailing behind her, also wearing a formal witch clothing with a red sash adoring both her hips and her hat, and a skirt shorter than usual.

Amanda turns her head forward to (hopefully) hide the incoming heat on her face, putting her hat back on to hide it even further. Ever since the _Broom Relay_ incident, she has been more and more curious and interested about the school dunce.

* * *

With Akko being able to ride the _Shooting Star_ without being able to ride a normal broom, she felt as if the new student immediately stand out in the boring crowd. Though she's able to get everyone's attention by various means like sucking at magic, failing at potion making or not being able to ride a freaking broom.

Recalling the memory of the race, Amanda was captivated by Akko's form while speeding off into the distance. Watching her match speeds with that Cavendish girl, she felt her heart flutter. At the time, she thought it was nothing more than her being pissed at the new witch for stealing her thunder.

That thought changed moments after the _Dragons stealing the Magic Stone_ incident. Watching that damn Cavendish girl tell off Akko made her chest tight, her mind rages, her fists balled up. Having half a mind to punch the haughty witch in the throat but immediately voted against it, seeing how it wouldn't do her any favors.

After having an alliance with the Red team, she felt so alive. Later that night she realized that her fast heart rate wasn't because of the mechanical dragons, not even the real dragon. Being near the ruby eyed witch, hearing her childish voices and staring at her slim body caused her heart to beat annoying loud and fast.

When the dragon grabbed Akko, she felt her heart stopped, her breath hitched in her throat, her mind racing a mile a minute. When she heard the dragon told Akko that he wouldn't eat a rancid witch like her, she released a breath she'd been holding. Never in her life was she scared at something, especially for someone.

When the dragon flicked the witch flying, she flew quickly to catch her. When Amanda catches Akko princess style, she hold her tight out of pure relief and affection.

* * *

Amanda kept walking through the field, still trapped in her thoughts, she fails to notice the transition between the stone path and the grassy field. After tripping face first into the grass, Akko ran to her while concerned.

"Amanda! Are you okay?!" Akko squats next to Amanda and tried to lift the fallen redhead back up.

"Yeah, the view's kinda nice down here." Amanda retorted sarcastically. Slowly getting up, she feels her heart fluttering as Akko firmly holds her hips and letting her right arm drape on Akko's shoulders.

"Jeez Amanda, You're such a klutz."

"You're not the one to talk Trips McGee." Amanda said using her free hand to pull on her hat, hiding the glowing blush across her face.

"You've been spacing out a lot Amanda, you're not sick are you?" Akko leaned in to get a better look at her face, her hands still on the taller witch's hips. Amanda hurriedly struggled off of Akko's hold, quickly picking up her broom and walked faster to their destination.

"I'm **fine** , it's just my first time teaching someone how to use a damn broom." Amanda huffed. Akko grabbed her broom and jogged next to the redhead.

"Aww, Amanda is getting nervous?" Akko teased, rubbing her head on the taller witch's shoulder.

"Keep talking and I'm going back" Amanda stopped and turned back to her dorm.

"Wait! We didn't start the lesson yet!" Akko whine and begun to cling to Amanda's back, locking her legs on Amanda's stomach.

"Wai-! What are you-!" Amanda balanced herself on reflex, struggling to keep her heart from leaping out her mouth. She used her broom as a walking stick just to keep herself steady, but she's still shaking under her long boots by the fact that Akko was pressing her chest hard on her back.

"I'm sorry Amanda! Please teach me how to ride a broom!" Akko begged as she was rubbing her face on the back of Amanda's head, her hands on Amanda's shoulders, her legs still coiled above Amanda's hips.

"A-alright! **Alright!** I g-get it! **GET OFF!** " Amanda shouted desperately, feeling her whole body as hot as it can be. Akko quickly got off her and ran to her front side to give a very tight hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Akko repeated while burying her face in Amanda's chest.

Amanda shivered as she feels Akko's face moving side to side across her chest, her heart beating faster than it has her whole life. Amanda didn't know if Akko was doing this on purpose to torture her.

"Come on! Let's get started already!" Akko said excitedly while dragging the still shaking witch by her hand. Blissfully unaware of the redhead's beet red face, couldn't hear the loud thumping coming from the taller witch's chest... _**didn't know Amanda lovingly staring at her.**_

* * *

 **A/N: This is just a little short side project I thought of, and yes, there is more to come. Just not as often than most. Anyways, PM me about which character I should write about next for Akko's Harem!  
By the way, listening to Skyrim OST while writing really helps, it's so relaxing... for the most part. Once the battle music plays I suddenly look around my desk for enemies. Those goddamn mudcrabs! Especially the small ones! GODDAMN MUDCRABS!**


	2. Hannah's Close Encounter

**Hannah's Close Encounter**

* * *

Just outside the campus building lays an open garden for students, if it's to relax or to socialize with their friends, the young witches are free to do as they pleased as long as they abide by the rules. At the center of the (now) mostly empty garden are two differently teamed witches, Hannah is sitting on a wooden bench looking slightly uncomfortable.

Facing at her right side of the bench, she watches a noisy witch go on and on about how a show witch just so happens to be their professor all this time. Not being able to sit still, she feels as if her pulse was faster than usual, her face heating up, her body shivering and fidgeting now and then.

Every time the other brunette rises her childish, gleeful voice, her overly lively and exaggerated arms and body gestures, her adorable ruby eyes sparkling with so much admiration and excitement when talking about her witch idol. Hannah's body seemed to react with every little movement the other witch makes.

Trying to calm down her rough breathing, she thinks back to how she'd gotten herself in this situation.

* * *

Barbara and Lotte had gone to town for the bookstore, probably to buy new kinds of crappy smut novels. Diana, being Diana, had locked herself in her room to study diligently for the whole day. Amanda and her teammates are in detention for some reason. Sucy was... **_God_ _knows_ _where_**. Leaving her and Akko to themselves.

Walking down the hallway, Akko had approached her out of sheer boredom and invited her to "Hangout" with just the two of them. Hannah _definitely_ thought she had answered with a resounding **_'No thanks'_** , but she somehow managed to surprised herself by answering with a lively, enthusiastic **_'YES! I would LOVE to!'_**.

Was it because of her own boredom and current state of loneliness that she accepted Akko's invitation right away? Was she just humoring the other brunette because of wanting to forget their past? Perhaps she truly wanted to hangout with Akko so she can get to know her better? Hannah doesn't know... _**She just doesn't know.**_

* * *

In the past, Hannah wasn't the kind of girl who can accurately express her feelings. To this day, she considers herself _very lucky_ to have friends that can truly understand her. Barbara, Diana, even Avery seemed to better understand her than herself.

On the fateful day of the matriculation, upon meeting the new witch student, she'd given her little to no thought. Later that day however, she was surprised to see the new witch popped out in front of her out of nowhere. Watching the other brunette jump and celebrate for some reason, she can't take her eyes of her, hearing her high pitched childish laughter seemed to make her chest tight.

As the following days went on, she can't seem to get the new witch off her mind. When she and her teammates entered the cafeteria, they heard a loud witch rambled about how boring classes are, though she agrees on that to some extent. Knowing Diana, she already knows how she plans on rebuking the noisy witch. To her (silent) surprise, it was the new witch she can't take her mind off. She silently thank Diana in her mind while approaching the rambling witch.

When she got close enough to the new witch, she noticed a cute little sprout growing off her chocolate colored hair. She felt her heart skipped a beat, though not knowing why. Upon hearing the other brunette witch's name, it burned itself into her memory, carving itself into the dept of her very soul. _**"**_ _ **Just call me 'Akko'"**_

She didn't know how to process these... _feelings_. Feelings that are too alien for her to know, feelings that are too difficult for her to find out herself, feelings that are too addicting for her, too addicting that she made sure she'll feel more of it.

* * *

Since then, her life changed. She, along with Barbara, made their daily routine to mostly involve teasing, antagonizing... _'bullying'_ Akko every chance they get. Seeing each and every response and reactions Akko made was pure ecstasy, her heartbeat spikes, her mind rushes, her body shivers in delight. Though sometimes she wonders if Barbara can feel the same thing she's feeling, she wanted to ask but she's too afraid to be called... _**'weird'**._

It's always a gamble for her to moderate herself, if she were to go too far on teasing Akko, she would be as depressed as the hurt witch afterward. She **wanted** to apologize, but can't bring herself to do so. When Akko bounce back the next day, she feels a sense of relief.

Everything changed when Akko somehow brought her dearest friend and teammate back to Luna Nova. She and Barbara agreed on thanking Akko and to completely stop teasing her. Akko did what they couldn't, Akko came back to campus with one of her very few best friends, Akko made it very confusing and very difficult to know what was she supposed to feel right now. She **_tried_** to avoid Akko, she couldn't.

* * *

Hannah was suddenly taken out of her thoughts by Akko's forehead directly touching her's. Seeing a literal face-full of Akko's face made her heart want to burst out her chest. her face was glowing red, her body was shaking, her mind drawn a blank. She wanted to back off but Akko has her hands on top her shoulders, not letting her escape.

"Hannah, you're really **_hot_** you know" Akko said worriedly, but Hannah heard it differently.

Hannah's body shivered, her heart beating too fast for her liking. Hannah didn't breathe, she doesn't **want** to breathe because of Akko's scent filling her senses. Suddenly, she realized the familiar feeling spreading through her body. _**Pure utter ecstasy**_. Hannah's body shivered more violently this time, her mind went full white, her eyes rolled up her eye sockets... _**Hannah fainted**_.

"H-Hannah?!" Akko yelled, feeling Hannah's body going limp, she quickly laid the other brunette's body on the bench. Worriedly looking at her fainted friend, Hannah's face was very red, her smiling mouth opened while her tongue lolling on the side, her overheating body (especially her hips) is twitching now and then.

The only conclusion Akko can make is that... _**'**_ _ **she collapsed from a fever'**_. Akko sighs as she prepares to carry her collapsed friend on her back. She carefully and delicately makes her way to the nurse's office with her past bully on her back.

Akko was glad that she was able to be friends with Hannah and Barbara. Barbara is surprisingly kind and Hannah is a very good listener, though she needs to not push herself to the point of collapsing.

Hannah, still fainted, has her arms hanging on Akko's shoulder, Her face resting on the back of Akko's head, Her nose breathing in Akko's scent, Her thighs being supported by Akko's hands. _**Hannah was in Heaven.**_

* * *

 **A/N: If this version of Hannah is canon, then she would've been up there with my favorites.  
By the way, does this still counts as rated T? I really hope so...  
In any case, I'm having a bit of a writer's block from my other story, so I just thought to do a chapter of this one.  
Also, "Niki" the Guest reviewer, how the hell did you guessed what witch I was working on? I was already on the second paragraph when I saw your review. Props to you mate.  
Lastly, I really hope you guys like this format because I really like it a lot this way.**


	3. Sucy's Mushroom Rush

**Sucy's Mushroom Rush**

* * *

Somewhere deep within a dark forest in Japan; where sunlight cannot shine through its thicket, is a spawning ground of a very rare and very poisonous mushroom called _**'Podostroma cornu-damae'**_. A red finger-like fungus that is very toxic and very hard to find. It's rare enough for a certain _Alchemist_ and self-proclaimed _Mushroom Savant_ to dive into the very deep forest just to get a sample.

At least that's what she told herself.

In the dead of night, two witches are taking refuge inside a cave to hide from a storm. A brown haired witch is clinging to a purple haired witch for warmth. The latter have given up complaining about it an hour ago and just let herself get lost in their _totally_ _platonic_ embrace for a stable body temperatures. What seemed to be casual mushroom hunting, turned into a wild fight for survival.

* * *

Sucy took a moment from her reading to carefully listen on her teammates' conversation. In just a week, most students would be off campus or be going home for the summer. Sucy thought of spending her summer looking for rare and exotic mushrooms overseas, but she still can't decide on what or where to look for.

"I'll be going to my parent's store back home for a while, what about you Akko?" Lotte asked.

"I'm going back home to Japan for the summer, there's lots of manga and anime series I really need to catch up on" Akko answered eagerly, excited to see if they released a new season of _'Youjo Senki'_ while she was away. "I really hope the _'Saga of Tanya the Evil'_ anime series continues"

"Tanya the evil?" Lotte asked again curiously.

As Akko tells the tale of the infamous _'Loli Hitler'_ , Sucy turns her attention back to her book. _"Japan huh? hmm..."_ Sucy thought as she flips her book of Mycotoxicology, looking to see if there's enough rare mushrooms native there to warrant a visit.

"What about you Sucy?" Akko turned to her pale friend while Lotte still somewhat disturbed by the dark story of the _Imperial Battle Mage_. Sucy then hold up the book she's been reading, letting both witch to see a picture of a red finger-like fungus.

"Podostroma cornu-damae" Sucy said the name of the mushroom. She then flipped a couple of pages to a picture of glossy orange mushroom. "Clitocybe acromelalga" She then points to a picture next to it, a root filled with ingrown yellow mushrooms covering it. "Hypholoma fasciculare" Seeing the confusion on her teammates' faces; she continues. "These mushrooms seem plentiful in Japan, so..." After saying that, Akko suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"You're going to Japan too?!" Akko frantically asked, putting her hands on Sucy's shoulders. Sucy was surprised by Akko's sudden closeness, earning a faint blush from the pale witch.

"Getting samples of them might be worth a visit" Sucy tries to sound as indifferent as she can, avoiding eye contact to compose herself.

"That's great! The two of us can spend summer in Japan together!" Akko said excitedly before bear hugging her pink haired friend. Sucy shivered at the contact and feels her face heating up.

"You're annoying..." Sucy muttered while trying to fight the urge to return the embrace. She continues to blame herself for letting her guard down and let herself fall for someone, especially for an _idiot_ like _Akko_ of all people.

* * *

On the day of the matriculation, she had one objective; that is to gain access to _Arcturus Forest_. After getting a handful of valuable materials, she planned on using Luna Nova as a base for her intensive research for alchemy and toxicology, then sell her research to the highest bidder and be set for life. It was a simple, easy plan. At least it was on paper.

After she got the cockatrice's feather, she underestimated the monster's relentlessness. When she's having difficulty steadying her _Walis Tambo_ style broom while dodging the monster's petrifying breath, she starts to worry about her own safety. Being petrified in the middle of a forbidden forest isn't the way she'd want to go out. But then...

 _ **"Kutchur Katela Flala!"**_

The girl she used for bait was taunting the cockatrice to get it's attention. She was stunned; she thought the girl was really that suicidal. After composing herself she realized her plan was to lead the cockatrice to the mandrake, she quickly picked up the blonde girl and made her way to the brunette.

 _"Thanks, um..."  
_ _"It's Sucy. Sucy Manbavaran"  
"Thanks, Sucy" _

She felt her body shiver and heat up, her heartbeat rising from having the brunette's arms around her stomach. It was a strange new experience for her but it was quickly overshadowed because of the cockatrice continues to pursue them.

* * *

Being teammates with Akko was... interesting. Really, just by being near the brunette witch seems to attract amusing situations, it was never a boring moment with her lively teammate around. She never thought her school life would be this entertaining, so much so that she had forgotten her original objective.

As time goes on however, the strange feeling she felt before has slowly gotten worst. The unknown feeling keeps her heart yearning for something. No matter how many times she tried to suppress or kill that specific emotion, it keeps coming back, more stubborn and resilient than before.

It suddenly got louder and more controlling after Akko went inside her dreams. Her mind would linger towards the brunette witch now and then, her body would react to each and every contact she has with her lively teammate, she cannot see a future without Akko that wouldn't involve her felling alone and miserable.

The more she spends time with Akko, the more she starts to accept these new feelings. She begins to enjoy every memory they had. She especially loves seeing Akko progress on reaching her goals and ambition, something she admittedly lacks.

* * *

Sucy woke up by a loud crackle of thunder; her body was still fatigue by being chased by a horde of humanoid sentient fungi called _Myconids_. Though she had befriended myconids in the past, the ones she and Akko have encountered were feral and aggressive.

Sucy holds her sleeping teammate tighter, her body starts shaking and her vision goes blurry.

"I'm sorry Akko, I got careless" Sucy whispered while stroking Akko's hair, her guilt of leading Akko to danger and ruining her summer begins to overwhelm her.

"It wasn't _your_ fault Sucy!" Akko countered while burying her face deeper on top of Sucy's left shoulder, not wanting to meet the alchemist's visible eye. "I was the one who mindlessly bottled up a walking mushroom without knowing it was a baby myconid" Akko rambled, knowing she was the one who put them in danger, like she always has.

Sucy was surprised; she hurriedly wiped her tears clean with her free hand. She resumed stroking the brunette's hair while she continues.

"I'm sorry I ruined your visit to Japan Sucy" Akko said with a weak, defeated voice.

"That doesn't matter right now Akko. Besides, it's not the end of summer yet"

"But the mushrooms-"

"Shut up Akko" Sucy said sternly, earning a wimper from the brunette. "I didn't come here to Japan for those mushrooms anyway..." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" Akko asked while raising her head to peek at her mushroom loving friend. "Didn't you said you came to Japan to get samples of them?"

"That's... Shut up" Sucy looked away, feeling her face heating up again. "The samples we got is enough..." She put her hand on the back of Akko's head to put her back on top her left shoulder. "For now, I wouldn't mind sightseeing somewhere in Japan. I... hope you can... take me somewhere interesting?" She asked as she feels her face burning.

"Umu! You can count on me!" Akko returned to their embrace by wrapping both her arms around her pink haired friend. "I can't wait to show you soo many places that I think you'd like!"

Sucy chuckled as Akko immediately bounced back to her lively self, she stroke her annoyingly cheerful friend's hair again. While listening to her teammate babble about the places they plan on going, she looked to see that the storm has stopped and in its place was a slow sun rising to light the remainder of the forest.

Sucy didn't know if their current relationship was _healthy_ but she didn't care. She was fine the way things are between them. After all, she still has more or less 2 years to figure things out. _**Or at least, she hopes so.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Goddamn this was hard to write, I have always viewed myself as a logical man rather than a creative one. The same thing happens with my drawings; I always seemed to stop after** **sketching.  
Point is, I don't know where the hell this story was going haft-way through. I bet you noticed how freaking rushed this is.  
In any case, I'll still try to make future chapters of this story.  
Also, a quick PSA (Public Service Announcement) to the people concerned about my Username:  
**

 **I do NOT support fascism in any way, shape or form, nor do I encourage anyone to do so. I simply treat _Nazis_ as the butt-end of jokes. I, as a Filipino citizen, am as far as you can get with involvement of _Fascism_ and _White_ _Supremacy_. The username _"Loli Hitler"_ refers to the protagonist in the anime _"Saga of Tanya the Evil"/"Youjo Senki"_ , and has no direct involvement to the historical figure that is "Adolf Hitler" other than the his name. _"_ _Tanya_** _ **Degurechaff"**_ **was a Japanese salary man that was cursed by God to live his life as a little girl in an alternate version of 1913 earth that was in an early state of war with her country's borders. She aims to get a steady position in the rear echelon of their military to prevent the treat of death in the battlefield by _any_ means necessary.**

 **TL;DR  
Tanya Degurechaff did nothing wrong! She was just following orders! God is a DICK!  
#TanyaDidNothingWrong**


	4. Sucy and Diana's Struggling Prey

**Sucy and Diana's Struggling Prey**

* * *

Akko sat in the middle of a garden bench, desperately trying to eat a 'ham and cheese' sandwich while uncomfortably glancing side to side. To her left was a green haired witch delicately sipping tea, to her right was a pink haired witch casually drinking mushroom juice from a juice box.

Both witches seems to be glaring at each other. Cold, unforgiving sapphires meeting with a fiery, possessive ruby. The heiress has been pressing her shoulder with hers while the alchemist's left arm placed behind her; her pale hand pulling on the left side of her waist, seemingly wanting to press their bodies closer together... **and wanting the blue teamed witch to** _**'**_ _ **BACK OFF'**_.

* * *

Diana walked through the hallway towards her dorm, having just finished her classes for the day; she wanted nothing more than to relax in her room with a cup of tea. She suddenly stopped in her tracks to stare wide-eyed at the sight of a brightly glowing, red haired witch jogging towards her. The _used-to-be_ brunette witch kept approaching her as if everything was as fine as any other day with nothing amiss.

"Hey Diana, can I borrow your notes for Magic Linguistics for tonight? Please~?" Akko asked, looking at the blonde with a hopeful, puppy eyes. Looking a bit closely; Diana noticed that even both her pupils somewhat changed into a semi-star shape, making it harder to look away.

"I... I certainly... do not mind but... Are you aware of your..." Diana trailed off, staring in her eyes in bewilderment.

"Oh this? It's just a side-effect of Sucy's potion." Akko waved her vibrantly red hair, mimicking various Shiny Chariot poses.

"You look absolutely stunning Akko." Diana said in awe, her heart being filled with a familiar feeling of admiration from her past idol.

"It made me mute 'till lunch though." She pouted while crossing her arms, looking very irritated by remembering her struggles since this morning.

"Well, that would explain why today was so quiet." Diana chuckled, hurriedly composing herself. "Come along Akko, my notes are in my room."

"Thanks Diana!" Akko bear hugged the blonde, earning a blush from the heiress. "Lead the way Captain!"

* * *

The following day, the green team, as well as some other witches passing by, was shocked at the sight of a witch with shiny, fiery red hair walking across the cafeteria. The witch in question has her hair loosely flowing on her shoulders, not even bothering to tie up her signature semi top bun. She tiredly limped towards their usual table while her teammates went to get their own breakfast, as well as getting Akko's food for her.

"Whoa! Loving the new look Akko, very sexy." Amanda winked. Jasminka chuckled as she continues to eat her breakfast while Constanze just gave her a thumps up.

Akko absentmindedly nod as she sat down and slumped her head on the table.

"Are you alright Akko?" Jasminka asked worriedly. Akko didn't answer, too tired to even lift her head back up. The other two witches starts to worry as well.

"She's fine." Sucy answered for her while holding two trays of food. "She just pulled an all-nighter in _Diana's_ dorm." She continued with words slightly dripping with venom but was heard unnoticed. "Akko, eat your breakfast." She shakes her sleeping teammate's shoulder but didn't get a response. "Lotte, hold her up for me, and make sure to point her head away from the table."

"O-okay?" Lotte replied hesitantly. As she hold her slumping friend by both her shoulders and turn her head towards the nearby wall; Sucy shoved a silvery potion down Akko's lightly snoring mouth.

"Pfff!" Akko violently spits out the foul, thick fluid all over the wall, and then had a coughing fit while Sucy gently rubs her back. After her coughing, Sucy poured another potion in her mouth. This time, the potion completely erased the disgusting taste of the liquid filth from earlier. "Thanks Sucy." She said raggedly, already used to her teammate's line of _'Awakening Potions'_.

"You're welcome. It seems that your hair is back to normal." Sucy said as she lovingly combs brown hair with her pale fingers.

"Aww, I really wanted to show it to Ursula-Sensei though." Akko whined.

"You could just cast a spell to replicate its effects." Diana states indifferently while placing her tray on their table and sat next to Akko. Sucy girth her teeth and lightly growled.

"Morning Diana, thanks for tutoring me last night. But why are you so awake after staying up all night?" Akko asked curiously, surprised by how prim and proper the heiress looked with just a couple hours of sleep.

"I am used to staying up late thanks to my frequent task of night watch around campus." Diana droned, somewhat tiredly. "If you ever need me to tutor you again Akko, all you need is to ask me whenever I am available." She said with a patient smile towards the somewhat awake brunette.

"You should just stick to your night watch if you know what's good for you." Sucy warned with a venomous tone.

The whole table fell into complete silence, the atmosphere turning tense, all witches (except for a certain dense brunette and a blonde with her eyebrow raised) turned wide-eyed to the pink haired witch.

"Only sleeping for few hours at a time will **_kill_** you." Sucy continued, emphasizing with a sinister voice, her visible eye glaring at the blonde. _"And if that doesn't kill you..."_

"Ah, Sucy's right Diana! Don't worry about me, you should rest more." Akko said, unaware of the alchemist's hidden message. "Skipping sleep isn't healthy you know."

"I... I see." Diana replied with slight disappointment in her voice. She glanced next to her to see a witch mocking her with a shark-toothed grin. She glared at the grinning witch with refined anger.

* * *

"Uh, guys?" Akko finally voiced her discomfort. "Is there... something you two are fighting about?" Her question lingered for a while. Eventually, Sucy changed her sights from cold blue eyes to a familiar set of red eyes and spoke.

"Akko, there's a couple of mushrooms growing in the outskirts of a nearby town that can replicate the same effects of the potion from the other day, without... you know... making you mute. Want to help me get them?" Sucy suggested, turning red and avoiding eye contact while saying the latter part.

"Rather than that Akko, I can teach you an illusion spell that can yield similar results." Diana offered, turning Akko's head to face her. "I am certain you can learn it before sun down." She said while cupping Akko's chin.

"Well, I... actually have remedial classes with Ursula-Sensei for the rest of the week... because I slept through... like, 5 different classes yesterday..." Akko said embarrassingly while nibbling on her sandwich, her eyes staring dejectedly at her lap. "I wish I could spend more time with you guys." She whined.

"You don't have to take those classes alone you know." Sucy said as she rubs Akko's back. "I can keep you company while in remedial class. I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind." She continued. _"And if she does..."_

"Quite right Akko. I am part of the reason why you have *ahem* slept through your classes." Diana states. "Let me talk to the Professor, having the two of us help her should lessen her workload." She said while eyeing a certain witch, asking for a temporary truce.

"Yeah, sure. Your Potion Equations could use some work." Sucy said indifferently.

"Really?!" Akko yelled with stars on her eyes. She shoved the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and pulled both witches in for another bear hug. "I love you guys!" She said with puffed cheeks.

"M-me too Akko"  
"As do I Akko"

Sucy and Diana replied simultaneously, both witches returning the bubbly witch's embrace.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been having writer's block like a motherfucker! For the past weeks, I've been playing _Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town_. I've always picked Popuri back in my childhood, though now I find her kind of annoying. So this time, I'm going for Mary, the shy and nerdy librarian.  
**

 **Quote of the day:**

 **"I'm supposed to kill that guy. He's yello- ow- Never mind, sorry."  
\- Adam Kovic**

 **CHINESE TAKE-OUT - Alekhine's Gun Gameplay Part 3**


End file.
